bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Behemoth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40117 |no = 1719 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Ultimate Behemoth is an Omega Behemoth that experienced a sudden mutation, causing it to gain unnatural power. Discontent with power sufficient to level a continent, the beast went on to assault even the Four Fallen Gods. Had it succeeded in slaying its adversaries, the beast would have certainly absorbed their power, and in doing so, would have evolved further still into a form that may have surpassed even the greatest gods. From there it would have moved on to absorb the energy of the great powers of other worlds, and the beast would truly have transcended all boundaries. With a single blow it could have shaken the heavens themselves. |summon = I will annihilate all existence, and devour all that exists! That is all that drives me! |fusion = *Rooooaaaar!* More! Until I have consumed all that is, I will never be complete! |evolution = My power exceeds that of a god! A single world is no longer fit to contain me! It is time to seize the might of other worlds! |hp_base = 5758 |atk_base = 6062 |def_base = 793 |rec_base = 395 |hp_lord = 7509 |atk_lord = 7509 |def_lord = 991 |rec_lord = 401 |hp_anima = 8626 |rec_anima = 193 |atk_breaker = 7807 |def_breaker = 693 |def_guardian = 1289 |rec_guardian = 342 |def_oracle = 842 |rec_oracle = 938 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Mutant Thunder Horn |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & 150% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Rough Devouring |bbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Crit, 200% Atk, 40% HP to Atk & 120% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 1000 |sbb = Heavy Illusion |sbbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 200% Atk, 40% HP to Atk, 120% self Spark, 75% Crit damage & 130% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb = Devouring of Gods |ubbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% Crit, 350% Atk, 60% HP to Atk, 200% self Spark & 350% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 3000 |es = Fallen Gods' Devourer |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge, 80% boost to Spark damage & adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack |esnote = Fills 30 BC & 50% chance to Ignore Def |evofrom = 40115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk boost from 50% to 100% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits from 150000 to 180000 |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits from 150000 to 200000 |omniskill3_4_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Raises Atk parameter limits from 150000 to 180000") |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}